


Book Club

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Kelly finds some books that Alex had meant to keep hidden





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2. #DansenFicWeek
> 
> "Sorry but we're gonna have to disagree on this one"
> 
> Okay now I had fun writing this one. At the end notes you'll see why.

In Alex’s small apartment she had a couple of bookshelves with a few books. She read as often as she could, it was a small passion of hers that she held to the side when she spent time alone. Most of her books were back home in Midvale but the ones that weren’t on her shelves were in a crate under her bed. Every now and then she would swap them out to keep things fresh and there were the books she often kept hidden when she had company over especially like tonight of all nights.

“Alex,” said Kelly, “you sure I can’t give you a hand with that,” she asked as Alex was finished up cooking pasta.

“No, no, that’s okay I’ve got it.”

“Really because I know how bad of a cook you are.”

“Hey for the record I’ve gotten better.”

Kelly laughed, “Okay I’ll leave you to it then but in the meantime I’ve got the pizza place on speed dial if we need it.”

“Gee thanks.”

Kelly went over to one of the small shelves. “Let’s see what are you reading,” she said as she ran her fingers over some of the books. Kelly pulled two books off a shelf by random and read the titles. “Heatwave” by Richard Castle and “Breaking Dawn” by Stephanie Meyer.”

Alex’s eyes widened and she went over to grab the books from her girlfriend. “Oh god, no,” she said turning the books over and placing them on a chair at the table as if that would hide them better. “Those weren’t supposed to be there.”

“It’s a little late for that,” Kelly said as she went to the books. They were both bookmarked so she went to the chapters they were on and read both aloud starting with ‘Heatwave’:

Tentatively, slowly, each drew an inch closer, each still silent, each still holding the other’s steady gaze. Whatever worry or uncertainty or conflict she’d felt before, she pushed it aside as too much thinking. At that moment, Nikki Heat didn’t want to think. She wanted to be… And then what began so gently took on its own life. They flew to each other, locking open mouths together, crossing some line that dared them, and they took it. They tasted deeply and touched each other with a frenzy of eagerness fired by wonder and craving, the two of them released at last to test the edge of their passion.

Kelly only smiled, “Damn, Alex what kind of book is this?”

“It’s a mystery.”

“Doesn’t read like one.” 

Kelly picked up ‘Breaking Dawn’ and read the passage from that one:

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a livewire.”

Alex smiled as she bit her lip, “Okay you can stop now.”

“Wow, Alex, I had no idea. Your choice of reading material is-,”

“You’re going to give me a hard time now aren’t you?”

“A little bit yeah. Richard Castle, I can cut you some slack. It’s based off that TV show right?”

“Yeah.”

“And they actually have the author as Richard Castle? That’s pretty clever. Let me guess you’ve read them all haven’t you?” Alex shrugged, “just how many books are there?”  
“Ten in the Nikki Heat series and several Derrick Storms plus the Derrick Storm graphic novels.”

“Nikki Heat, seriously? It sounds like a stripper name.”

“Make fun of the name all you want, these books are good.”

“The tv show was good and that female cop, Beckett, man she’s good looking.”

“Amen on that one. Seriously though you should give the books a chance. They’re basically the show in written form.”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on please?” 

“Maybe but the Twilight books what’s that about? I mean I’ve read them several times myself but-,”

“Then you can see the appeal.”

“Sure, you just never struck me as the type.”

“Goes to show how much we’re still learning about each other, Kell.”

Kelly smiled, “Yeah I suppose so.”

The fire alarm in the apartment began to beep.

“Damn it,” Alex said going over to her overcooked pasta. “Feel like eating gunk tonight?”

Kelly shook her head and laughed, “Pizza it is.”

“Sorry about this.”

“Don’t be, it was bound to happen. Sorry but you’re just not that good of a cook no matter how hard you try. So since we’ve got time tell me, Alex, what’s the deal with you and these books?”

“Seriously, out of all the topics we can talk about you want to talk about me reading a Twilight book?”

“Oh it’s more than just a book for you to be freaking out over something like this.”

“Fine, if you must know I like the fantasy of it all.”

“The fantasy?”

“Sure. I mean has there ever been a time in your life when you’ve wanted to be more than you are? I see Kara and sometimes I get so jealous that she has these amazing powers and that I’m just me. Growing up beside that your whole life makes it difficult to even be human. I don’t know I guess with these books I can live vicariously through the characters. I don’t have to try and be someone I’m not because I can take on the personification of them. You know I can be that lone female who turns into a werewolf or I can be one of the Cullen’s and lives forever or any of the other nomads without a care in the world. Heck I can even be Bella Swan, I don’t care what people say about her she was a good character. You know she feels so insignificant in being human that she’s given this opportunity to be more than what she is.”

“Wow, you’ve really thought this through haven’t you?”

“I’ve had years of understanding,” Alex said with a sly smile.

“I can see that. I don’t know I mean I’ve read the books and they’re good to an extent. I’m just not into those kinds of books.”

“The genre or the topic in general?”

“Both. I think that last YA book I read was back in middle school. After that I kind of grew out of the whole thing. When Twilight came around I had a friend who was obsessed with them. She just wouldn’t shut up about them so I finally caved.”

“And you didn’t like them.”

“It’s not that I didn’t like them I just never understood the appeal. I mean love triangles and sparkling vampires please.”

“So they don’t interest you at all?”

“You sound disappointed.”

“Not disappointed, I just have a lack of understanding. I’ve never been able to understand why people don’t like the series. Granted the movies could have been better but that’s Hollywood for you. The books are always better than the movies. For YA novels they’re pretty good.”

“Yeah see just by you admitting that it just sounds weird coming from you.”

“What can I say I’m a secret Twihard.”

“Oh really, yes, really.”

“Well then you’re secret is safe with me. Can’t say I agree with your taste in books though.”

“Hey don’t knock the books, the books are great.”

“Okay so then aside from escapism what is it about them that you like?”

“Call it a guilty pleasure.”

“Yeah a guilty pleasure is just a safer way for calling them a pleasure in which you actually admit to liking them. Nice try, Alex.”

“Okay fine, escapism aside they’re just fun. Plain and simple.”

“Nope need a better answer.”

“Seriously?”

“No, I’m just toying with you.” Kelly took the book from Alex and looked at the cover of Bella and Edward, the movie poster cover version. “Just tell me you don’t have all the covers with the movie posters.”

“Can I lie and say no?”

“Okay just how much of a Twihard are you?”

“You really want to know?”

“Please I’m dying to know just how deep your taste in this series goes.”

“Don’t laugh.”

“Won’t, promise.”

“I’ve got the original covers in both hardback and paperback, then the books with the movie poster covers, and finally the box sets, white set too.”

“Damn, Alex. You got it that bad don’t you?”

“Well you wanted to know. And I figure since we’re doing this whole dating thing you might as well know some of my secrets.”

“So you go from Richard Castle mystery novels to YA vampires. You’re definitely a mystery. Though there is one thing we have to disagree on besides your poor choice in reading material.”

“Oh my poor choice?”

“Yes.”

“So then what’s that?”

“Favorite Twilight book on three.”

“You’re on.”

“One…two…three…New Moon.”

“Eclipse,” they said at the same time.

The two of them laughed. “So you do like them.”

“I said I read them not necessarily that I like them and out of all the ones I read New Moon was the most tolerable. There was a lot of detail when it came to the wolves.”

Alex laughed again. “Okay fair enough. So here’s an idea then, what about we do a mini book club, at least three books? You know when we actually have the time.”

“You’re serious?”

“Oh really serious,” she said leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

“What did you have in mind?”

“First book “Heatwave”. I promise you don’t have to read the entire Richard Castle series, just that one.”

“Good because I don’t think I can manage all ten.”

Alex shrugged, “We’ll see. Bet by the end of it you’ll come to want more.”

“Oh you’re betting on that hu? Well you’re on. We can discuss terms later. I’ll choose the second book and you choose the third, deal.”

“Deal.”

“So did you have the final book in mind?”

“Actually I do: ‘The Surgeon’ by Tess Gerritsen. It’s a Rizzoli and Isles novel.”

“Rizzoli and Isles, seriously? Gotta admit, I've got admit you've got great taste in women but first the Castle series and now the Rizzoli and Isles books, what is it with you and tv shows?”

“Well I don’t exactly have time for tv nor do I like it much. The books on the other hand.”

“I know I’m gonna regret asking this but how many books are there for Rizzoli and Isles. I’m guessing there’s more than one.”

“Twelve.”

“Wow, I really shouldn’t have asked. Well at least you didn’t recommend Twilight.”

“I was going to but I figured I’d get made fun of less if I chose mysteries over YA.”

“Mysteries based on tv shows.”

“Actually the Rizzoli and Isles books came first not the other way around.”

“I stand corrected.”

“So we doing this?”

“We are so doing this.”

Alex smiled and the two of them leaned in for another, deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to read. If I'm not writing I'm reading. I mainly read non-fiction but there are moments where I'll gravitate towards fiction. In this case it was mystery and ya so I chose the books based on my personal taste. 
> 
> Yes I am a Twilight fan so I thought it would be fun if my characters were too. Just a little guilty pleasure. The way Kelly came to know the books is based on truth. It's how I came into them too. My friend wouldn't shut up about it so I caved.
> 
> As for Castle, I love both the tv show and the books. Not sure if people have read them or know they even exist which is what made it that much more fun to include.
> 
> I even mention the Rizzoli and Isles books because again it's based on my personal taste and in this case the books did come out before the show so I thought it would be a nice touch as well.


End file.
